


Speed Dating

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...but it could be later on if i decide to continue this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Police AU, Retail AU, based on a true story courtesy of moi, like in their twenties, the title is not what you think, there are no miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Marinette's lead foot, along with her getting too emotionally involved in ranting to her best friend, had led her to drive right into dealing with a certain consequence. She was distracted before, but after this encounter, it might have grown into something more.





	Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

> So I got pulled over for the first time yesterday. What came out of it? This fic xD

Whenever Marinette passed by a car pulled over by a cop, with the poor Parisian soul inside probably regretting their life choices, she would usually laugh and sing, ‘Ohhh busted!” while continuing on her merry way.

It never occurred to her that maybe one day, she might have to literally pay for her mockery.

 

“I can’t believe this,” Marinette groaned as she let go of the steering wheel and rolled down her window. The cool spring air spilled into the car while she began to nervously play with her hands.

Alya, being the supportive best friend she is, only chuckled at her friend’s predicament as she sat in the passenger seat highly amused. “Weeell, if you didn’t get so worked up over ranting about the mysterious Chat Noir,” Alya wiggled her eyebrows as Marinette glared, “you might have paid more attention to how fast you were going.”

“But I’m always so careful!” Marinette whined, looking into the side view mirror to see the cop get out of his car.

Only five years after getting her license from the prime age of eighteen, Marinette was no longer able to proudly declare she has never been pulled over before.

Looks like her bad luck had come into play to strike out that statement.

“How’s it going?” A masculine voice asked, nearing the car.

Marinette poked her head out the window a little to see him approach and responded in her cheery retail voice. “Good! How are you?”

“Good,” he replied and stopped outside her door. Marinette observed the fine, deep blue looking uniform when he asked, “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

Drawn to the sound, Marinette noticed his perfectly straight white teeth and timidly answered, “Nooo…” while her eyes flitted away in guilt.

“Are you sure?” He questioned in a soft tone with a hint of teasing.

“…yes,” She sighed, hunching into herself. “I was doing sixty in a forty-five.”

Laughing lightly, the cop hummed out, “Yep.”  

Then it was as if a match of energy was struck within her as she hastily replied, “It’s just, I was telling something to my friend and I was so into it I didn’t even realize how fast I was going,” she rambled quickly as her voice died off near the end.

“I’ll need to see your license and registration please,” He politely asked.

In a swift motion, Marinette retrieved her wallet pulling out her driver’s license then reached over Alya to open the glove compartment and pull out a sheet of paper. Putting the two together, she passed them off into his outstretched hand then looked away once again as he observed the two items.

“Just as I thought,” the cop mused, “we went to school together.”

Whipping her head around, Marinette searched his face, noting the familiarity of it along with the styled blond hair then stared directly into the bright green eyes of-

“ _Adrien_ _Agreste_?!” She squeaked out in disbelief, her jaw popping open.

“That’s right,” He smiled.

Marinette sat frozen in shock over what was happening.

“Oh my god _no way_!” She heard Alya breathe in astonishment.

Letting out a short burst of laughter, Marinette still hadn’t closed her mouth which was now sporting a gigantic smile. “You’re a cop now!”

“I am,” He stated proudly.

“And you’re the first cop to pull me over!”

“Well I’m honored,” he gave a small grin at that. Then it slowly disappeared and she watched as he glanced at the sheet still in his hand, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Did you know this was expired?”

Marinette was quick to answer. “Yeah, the insurance company hasn’t sent me a new one so I only have that to work with.”

“Do you have it on your phone?”

“No,” She began to grow timid again. “Do you want me to call them..?”

Shaking his head, Adrien said, “That won’t be necessary.” He handed her back the registration and she took it. “But just to let you know, if any other cop had stopped you, your license probably would have been revoked.”

“ _Seriously_?” Once again, Marinette was amazed.

“Yeah,” Adrien confirmed. “Now, just give me a moment I’ll be right back,” With that he walked back to his police car, Marinette’s license in his possession.    

Blinking hard and turning back to look out at the city before her, Marinette still couldn’t believe any of this was happening.

“ _Girl_!” Alya screeched and grabbed onto her arm, squeezing it in her excitement.

Trying to get words out of her mouth, Marinette’s jaw bobbed up and down as she stared at her best friend. “That’s…that’s Adrien Agreste. Out of all the people _he’s_ the one to catch me-!”

“This is most definitely a sign,” Alya interrupted.

“-like a cat pouncing on a bug-,” Marinette mumbled.

“You are so lucky he’s the one who got you too,” Alya retorted then fondly rolled her eyes at her friend’s ramblings.

“Just,” Marinette waved her hands around, “how did this happen?! To _me_?”

Back when she was in school, she would see him in a few of her classes or passing by her in the hallway, but she didn’t talk to him much. There may have been a tiny crush she had on him at one time, but those feelings dwindled to nonexistent after she graduated.

Besides, if anything did occur between them, it would have never worked out anyway. Adrien being one of the most popular kids in school while Marinette was the shy girl who was friends with everyone, yet mostly chose to hang out with a few close friends. 

“I don’t know,” Alya shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe it was fate.”

Gazing at her friend, Marinette didn’t know how to respond.

“Or someone of a higher power is looking out for your sorry butt,” Cackled Alya as Marinette punched her in the arm.

Not too soon after, Adrien returned with her license. “Here you are,” He said, giving it back. Marinette grabbed it, sullenly waiting for the ticket which was sure to follow.

“I’m only letting you off with a warning,” Adrien commented sternly but in a gentle tone as Marinette gasped.

“REALLY?!”

Seems like today is full of surprises, with the universe apparently thinking Marinette hasn’t had enough.

“Just make sure you take care of your registration and drive safe,” he said sweetly, giving her that perfect smile.

How did one speak French again?

“Thank you. Oh my gosh, _thank you_!” Marinette sincerely replied, feeling incredibly joyous.

 _I’m so happy I could kiss you_ , she thought.

Adrien’s eyebrows rose to the top of his hairline as his eyes widened and a pink blush began to appear on his cheeks.

Marinette was confused as to why he was looking at her like that when suddenly Alya snorted loudly next to her and slapped a hand to her mouth.

Then the realization dawned on her.

She said that _out loud_.

Everything stilled in Marinette, with the exception of the heat of embarrassment promptly spreading across her whole face, along with the rapidly increasing beat of her heart.

There was an awkward pause, until Adrien let loose the most beautiful, heartfelt laugh she has ever heard in her entire life. Feelings long since tucked away began creeping back to the surface without Marinette’s knowledge.

After he recovered, Adrien’s eyes shined and danced with mirth as a grin began to appear on his lips. “Marinette, you’re supposed to ask me out on a date first,” He teased, adding a wink that did dangerous things to Marinette’s poor heart, and turned to head back to his car.

Not being able to hold back, Alya let out roaring guffaws as she clutched her stomach and rolled around in her seat.

“I..d-date..first..you,” Marinette stammered, feeling utterly wrecked, her systems completely shut down.

It only made Alya laugh harder seeing her friend in such a state.

The surprises just continued to keep coming.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 90% actually what happened. Until it hits the part where Marinette says she wants to kiss him, the rest is all just fill-in. Even though I really did think of that at the time...I have a weakness for a man in uniform and he was so nice D:  
> But really though, my close friend was there to witness me speeding along with the cop who I knew back in high school. Perks of living in a small town!! 
> 
> Anyway, if I get enough positive responses, I could turn this into something more.. there is definitely some potential I intentionally left :D


End file.
